En Nuestros Genes
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Por mucho tiempo Rin mantuvo en secreto sus sentimientos hacia su hermano gemelo, Len. Pero cuando su relación se ve amenazada por la intervención de un tercero, Rin sufrirá un extraño trastorno que la llevara a cometer un acto atroz para así tener a Len solo para ella ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por amor? [One-Shot/No RinxLen] [Rated T por muerte de personajes]


_**Buenas noches, queridos lectores~**_

 _O buenas tardes/días, depende a que hora estés leyendo esto. En esta ocasión les traigo un one-shot (Con más de 6000 palabras XDD) de drama, tragedia y violencia de la buena. (?_

 _La idea de esta historia llegó una noche que jugaba **Yandere Simulator** , así que ya se darán una idea del tipo de historia que sera :I no es nada lindo -3-_

 _Como advertencia, este one-shot lo clasifique como Rated T, debido a muerte de personajes y bien se podría decir que por el "incesto", pero como seguro sabrán, se le llama incesto al acto sexual entre parientes consanguíneos y como no hay nada de eso en mi one-shot, entonces realmente no hay de que preocuparse._

 _Aclarado eso solo queda decir: Ojala les guste!~_

* * *

 _ **Summary:** Por mucho tiempo Rin mantuvo en secreto sus sentimientos hacia su hermano gemelo, Len. Pero cuando su relación se ve amenazada por la intervención de un tercero, Rin sufrirá un extraño trastorno que la llevara a cometer un acto atroz para así tener a Len solo para ella ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por amor?_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para_ _ **YAMAHA Corporation**_ _y_ _ **CRYPTON Future Media**_ _._

* * *

 ** _"En Nuestros Genes"_**

 _One-shot by Mitsui Neko_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Con respiración agitada, ella alzó su mirada para ver su reflejo en el espejo a su frente. Al mirarse en este, solo fue capaz de distinguir una imagen amorfa y borrosa que no parecía para nada ser ella.

Tuvo mucho miedo cuando había jurado ver a su reflejo sonreírle, pero inconscientemente ella lo hacía, sonreía de manera inquietante al espejo pues ya tenía todo listo para poner en marcha su plan.

Justo en el otro cuarto, específicamente en la sala, esperando a que ella saliera del baño, estaba su mejor amiga y también la prometida de su querido, amado hermano. Len, su gemelo, con quien compartió el vientre de su madre durante nueve meses, con quién creció, con quién jugó y que pasando el tiempo un sentimiento especial y diferente fue aflorando hacía él.

...

Siendo de una familia de alto prestigio, Rin vivió una vida llena de lujos y privilegios, sin embargo, ni todo el dinero del mundo podía reemplazar la necesidad del calor y amor de sus padres, que tristemente jamás obtuvo. La madre de los Kagamine había muerto a los pocos meses de haberlos dado a luz y su padre siempre estaba ausente debido al trabajo, que era ser jefe de su propia empresa de música llamada Crypton. Aunque tampoco era como si el padre deseara estar con ellos, pues no hacía ni el más mínimo intento de encontrar tiempo en su ajetreada agenda para estar un rato con sus hijos. Él sólo tenía una cosa en mente y era precisamente su trabajo. Rin y Len pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo solos con la criada que fue más madre para ellos por cuidarles y eso que ella sólo era amable con los gemelos porque le pagaban para serlo.

Con la ausencia de su padre, Len era el único modelo masculino que Rin tenía. Para ella no existía nadie más aparte de su gemelo, con el cual compartía un lazo especial. Cuando lo necesitaba, Len siempre estaba ahí. La cuidaba, la protegía y especialmente sobre todas las cosas, Len la quería y ella también a él.

Pasando el tiempo, los sentimientos de Rin hacia su hermano se hacían más fuertes. Al principio no entendía exactamente que era aquella sensación que la invadía cuando el rubio le tomaba de la mano o cuando le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. No fue sino hasta la adolescencia que finalmente la Kagamine cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía. Se había enamorado de su gemelo.

Estaba mal y lo tenia en cuenta, por lo cual lo ocultaba de la manera más discreta posible, pero pasando por la pubertad, tal tarea se volvía difícil. Era una tortura cuando Len se paseaba sin camisa por la casa o cuando se cambiaba de ropa frente a ella con toda la confianza del mundo, después de todo, eran hermanos, no era algo realmente malo ¿Verdad?

Antes cuando solo eran unos niños, eran tan parecidos físicamente, que intercambiándose de ropas fácilmente podían hacerse pasar por el otro, pero ambos habían crecido y habían cambiado. Rin ya era una señorita y definitivamente, por lo que había visto, Len era todo un hombre.

Incluso ya siendo un hombre responsable que veía por sus estudios y que incluso buscaba trabajar con su padre, Len siempre contaba con tiempo para dedicarle a su gemela, cosa que la inocente Rin agradecía, pues se había vuelto dependiente de su hermano, no podía soportar estar lejos de él y fue precisamente por eso que fue bastante difícil para ambos la primera vez que les tocó separarse.

Para su nuevo año en preparatoria, Rin y Len fueron separados en grupos diferentes. Alejado de su hermano, Rin se sentía asustada y nerviosa. No conocía a nadie y siendo tan tímida, socializar era algo que se le dificultaba. Rápidamente se había vuelto el blanco de los abusadores del colegio, pero para cuando alguien intentó molestarla, alguien más apareció para defenderle.

Fue ese día que Rin conoció a su mejor amiga, Miku Hatsune. La chica de cabellos turquesas aparentemente parecía ser una chica linda y tranquila, pero cuando la situación lo ameritaba, ella cambiaba completamente, volviéndose una chica ruda, atrevida y temeraria.

A partir de ese día, Miku se había vuelto su primera y única amiga. Era la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, su modelo a seguir, a quien admiraba por su valentía y coraje.

Rin ya no estaba sola de nuevo.

Aparentemente todo parecía estar bien en ese tiempo, pero las cosas se pusieron complicadas cuando finalmente, después de un largo tiempo, los gemelos salieron con su padre a cenar a un elegante restaurante. En dicho lugar el líder de la familia Kagamine anunció su posible retirada como jefe de Crypton y que estaba considerando dejar a alguien más a cargo, pero debido a que no confiaba en ninguno de sus trabajadores, quería dejar la empresa en manos de uno de sus familiares, que en ese caso eran sus queridos hijos.

Claro, el adulto había aclarado que solo uno de ellos podía quedarse con la empresa y que ambos debían "competir" por el título. El padre de los gemelos había usado aquella palabra precisamente porque deseaba ver hasta donde serían capaces de llegar sus hijos para quedarse con la empresa que él había construido por largos años.

Bien aquella competencia pudo haber dividido a los Kagamine, realmente no sucedió, pues Rin estaba de acuerdo con que su gemelo fuera quien se encargara de Crypton. Ante su criterio no había nadie mejor para tal cargo, después de todo, Len siempre había deseado trabajar con su padre en la empresa, era su mayor ambición, además de que era alguien muy responsable, listo e ingenioso.

Nuevamente la tranquilidad había regresado, pero no duró mucho. Todo cambiaría de manera repentina el día que Rin había invitado a Miku a su casa para poder estudiar juntas. Era la primera vez que la chica de cabellos turquesas ponía pie en la enorme mansión de su amiga, por lo que estaba fascinada por lo hermosa que era por dentro, pero más grande fue su fascinación cuando se topó con el hermano gemelo de ella, aquel del que solo había escuchado hablar en boca de la rubia.

Rin lo notó, la atracción a primera vista entre su hermano y mejor amiga. Era algo normal realmente, Len era alguien bastante atractivo y Miku era una chica muy guapa, así que raro hubiera sido que ellos no se hubieran encantado al verse por primera vez.

—Así que tú eres Miku… he oído hablar mucho de ti por parte Rin. —Len se notaba embelesado al decir aquellas palabras— Soy Len, un placer. —Ofreció su mano en señal de saludo.

—El placer es mío, Len… —Contestó Miku levemente sonrojada, estrechando su mano con el rubio.

—Espero verte por aquí más seguido. —Len sonrió levemente con galantería antes de retirarse.

Pudo ignorarlo al principio, después de todo era cuestión de tiempo para que Len y Miku se conocieran, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse algo molesta después de aquella presentación, tal vez porque ambos habían pasado de ella en ese momento, pero solo dijo Len retirarse, la atención de Miku a ella regresó y ambas subieron a la habitación de la rubia.

Nuevamente el tiempo transcurría y se hacía cada vez más notable la atracción de entre el Kagamine y la Hatsune. Cada vez que se veían, Miku siempre preguntaba por su hermano e igualmente Len siempre preguntaba por su mejor amiga. De pronto las visitas de Miku a su casa no eran solamente para verla a ella, también a su gemelo que en ocasionas se la "robaba" para estar a solas con la aquamarina.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, Rin terminó enterándose de las visitas de Len a casa de Miku, donde había conocido a los padres de la misma y todo porque el rubio estaba considerando pedirle a la Hatsune que fuera su novia.

¿Cuándo había sucedido? Todo pasó tan rápido que Rin no lo vio venir, por lo que no pudo hacer algo al respecto ¿Aunque por qué habría de hacerlo? Era su hermano y su mejor amiga, debía estar feliz por ellos ¿No? Pero en realidad Rin solo sentía tristeza y mucho dolor, especialmente cuando lentamente empezó a ser excluida, precisamente por las dos personas que más quería.

Rin estaba sola una vez más.

Rara vez veía a su gemelo o a su amiga. Casi siempre solían estar fuera en citas o paseos, paseos en los que antes solían invitar a Rin, pero ahora, ya siendo novios, no la incluían, no porque no la quisieran, pero como pareja ellos buscaban cierta privacidad.

Quería entenderlo, pero sobre todo, la Kagamine quería apoyarlos, mas era difícil. Cada vez que les veía juntos, un dolor en su pecho se hacía presente y terminaba por encerrarse en su habitación, llorando y lamentándose al sentirse tan desolada. Junto con su tristeza había otro sentimiento que taladraba el corazón de Rin y era la ira, los celos y envidia, todos dirigidos hacia su supuesta mejor amiga a la cual ya no le dirigía la palabra.

Ella sabía que estaba mal tener aquellos sentimientos negativos a la persona que siempre la defendió y apoyó, así como estaba mal sus sentimientos amorosos hacia su misma sangre, pero hubo una ocasión que fue el fin de la compresión y humildad de la Kagamine.

Llegando tarde de sus clases vespertinas, que le había tocado ya para su último año de preparatoria, Rin pasando por la puerta de la habitación de su gemelo, fue capaz de escuchar la voz de su amiga provenir de este. Pero lo que escuchaba no eran palabras, si no suspiros y leves gemidos, que luego se vieron acompañados por los gruñidos de placer por parte de su hermano.

Ese día algo se quebró en la mente de Rin. Sus ideas habían cambiado. Al principio sabía que no podía estar con Len por ser su hermano y que era mejor que estuviera con Miku. Ahora la idea que se había sembrado en su cabeza, era que no podía estar con Len debido a Miku. Ella se lo había arrebatado a base de mentiras. La había traicionado, la había usado y ahora seguro usaría a Len igual.

Miku Hatsune no era lo que aparentaba, ella era una maldita zorra que manipulaba a los demás. La odiaba, la odiaba. Por su culpa Len y ella no eran felices. Estaba en su camino y por lo tanto debía deshacerse de la asquerosa peliturquesa, de una forma u otra y solo así, Len sería solo suyo.

Ese pensamiento azotaba en su mente con regularidad al igual que constantes sueños en los cuales ella mutilaba y torturaba de manera horrible a su mejor amiga. Rin tenía miedo de esos pensamientos. No entendía que le estaba pasando, pero sabía que debía alejarse de Miku y de paso, por muy triste que fuera, de su hermano.

Pasando a la universidad, Rin aprovechó para mudarse a su propio departamento usando el dinero que su padre le tenía depositado en el banco, todo con el fin de usarlo para cuando más lo necesitaran y ese momento era uno de necesidad.

No hubo despedidas, tan solo una carta donde la rubia le deseaba lo mejor a la feliz pareja y que pedía de favor que no la buscaran. Sin embargo, tanto Miku como Len insistían en que Rin regresara con ellos, para que los tres pudieran estar juntos como antes. Al final, la Kagamine mayor por minutos terminó cediendo, aunque para ello casi conllevo un año.

La situación no parecía ser diferente. Miku y Len seguían siendo novios, su relación cada vez se hacía más seria y Rin solo observaba desde la lejanía, mientras en su mente se imaginaba cientos de formas de matar a su mejor amiga, pero era solo eso, pensamientos, nada más, por lo tanto no había razón para preocuparse ¿Verdad?

Para cuando Rin había regresado a casa, ese mismo mes se haría una fiesta de gala donde su padre haría anuncio de su renuncia en la empresa y donde declararía a Len como el nuevo jefe. Desde ya hace tiempo que la rubia había esperado por ese evento. Quería estar al lado de su hermano para su gran día, compartir ese emocionante momento con él. Sin embargo, los planes de Len eran otros.

¿Quién mejor para compartir ese momento a su lado que su querida novia?

La voz en su cabeza, la que la tentaba a querer matar a Miku, de enterrar su cuerpo para así quedarse con Len, cada vez le hablaba con más fuerza y claridad y llegaba un momento en que Rin ya no podía lidiar con ella. De pronto lo que aquella voz decía empezaba a tener sentido para ella. Esa voz empezaba a convencerla de cometer ese acto tan atroz de hacer a la Hatsune a un lado y así, cuando Len estuviera triste por su muerte, estaría allí para "consolarlo".

Ese día Rin recibió una llamada precisamente de aquella chica aquamarina. Miku deseaba verla en su departamento, aquel de lujo donde se había mudado junto con Len. La rubia ignoraba la razón por la que Miku la estaba citando, pero sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de ella.

Antes de ir a verse con "su amiga", Rin fue a la habitación de su padre, donde sabía muy bien, él escondía un revolver con balas incluidas. Él la tenía por protección, pero debido a que nunca pasó algo realmente malo y teniendo una gran seguridad en la mansión, nunca tuvo necesidad de usarla, por la que la mantuvo escondida en una caja fuerte, cuya contraseña resultaba ser la fecha de nacimiento de sus hijos. Predecible.

Una vez guardado el revolver en su bolsa, Rin se dispuso a ir donde Miku. Al llegar al hermoso y gigantesco departamento de su hermano, fue recibida por la chica de ojos esmeralda. Al mirar a Miku, luego de ya bastante tiempo evitándola, Rin se llevó una sorpresa al ver lo mucho que ésta había cambiado. La chica de apariencia infantil que aparte gustaba de peinarse de coletas, había sido reemplazada por una mujer muy hermosa y bien su cuerpo no había aumentado de volumen como el de ella, era atractiva sin duda alguna, incluso como estaba ahora, con el cabello recogida con una horquilla y con un sencillo vestido rosa, el cual no se notaba mucho debido al delantal que traía puesto.

—Ah Rin, llegas justo a tiempo. Estoy haciendo la comida y Len llega en un rato. Sería lindo que te quedarás a almorzar con nosotros. —Dijo amablemente la de turquesa.

—Uhm, no creo. Ando con prisa, así que hagamos esto rápido. —Contestó secamente Rin mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría.

—Oh, entiendo...

Luego del incómodo saludo, Miku invitó a Rin a tomar asiento en la sala donde ya tenía servido un poco de vino para que ambas tomaran. Ya estando cómodas las dos, la menor empezó a hablar.

— ¿Y a qué se debe que me hayas citado?

—Pues yo... Realmente no sé cómo decir esto... —La Hatsune bajó levemente la mirada a lo que la rubia arqueaba una ceja— Quería disculparme contigo.

— ¿Disculparte? —Rin miró a su amiga con confusión.

—Sí... Yo sé que nunca estuviste de acuerdo con mi relación con Len y es algo que puedo entender perfectamente. —Rin dudaba que lo hiciera, pero siguió escuchando— Sé que quisiste alejarte de nosotros porque fuimos los primeros en excluirte y es por eso que me disculpo. Pase por una etapa de tonta colegiala enamorada que no me di cuenta del daño que te hacía, pero hay algo que debes saber y es que realmente amo a tu hermano.

Rin no comentó nada. Entrecerró sus ojos por lo bajo mientras sus manos se aferraban a la bolsa donde su arma yacía escondida.

—E igualmente te amo a ti. —Continuó Miku a lo que la más baja alzó de pronto su mirada viéndola anonadada.

— ¿Qué?! —Exclamó Rin con notable sorpresa.

—Que te amo... No como a Len obviamente, pero haz logrado causar un gran impacto en mi vida, además de que te he agarrado tanto cariño. —Miku se inclinó levemente donde Rin para tomar sus manos mientras sonreía con melancolía. Ella se dejó hacer— Rin, yo quiero que tú y yo volvamos a hacer amigas como antes. —Propuso con una amable sonrisa.

Ante lo último dicho por su amiga, la Kagamine sólo pudo bajar la mirada nuevamente con cierta vergüenza.

—Miku, yo...

Un sonido proveniente de la cocina interrumpió antes de que Rin pudiera continuar.

—Oh, debe ser la lasaña ya lista ¿Me permites un momento? —La invitada asintió y Miku se retiró a ver su comida.

Estando a solas, Rin se debatía, tanto en si lo que debía hacer era lo correcto, como si creerle a Miku o no en lo que acababa de decir. Era cierto que ella envidaba a la Hatsune por su seguridad y que la odiaba por quedarse con su hermano, pero muy en el interior la quería. Después de todo era su primera amiga, la única ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No, estaba mal.

Tal vez debía darle una oportunidad, además de que deseaba volver a aquellos años en los que solía pasar el tiempo junto con Miku y Len ¿Era posible?

Su cabeza empezó a doler repentinamente, por lo que se acercó para servirse un poco más de vino en su copa, pero entonces divisó algo colocado encima del sillón donde la mayor había estado sentada hace un momento. Era una prenda y no una cualquiera, sino el saco de vestir de su hermano, uno gris de color ceniza que llevaba constantemente y que se podía decir era el favorito del rubio.

La ojiazul se levantó de su asiento donde el saco y lo tomó, sintiendo lo suave que era la tela de la que estaba hecho y luego acercó la prenda hasta su nariz para olfatear el dulce aroma que le impregnaba, el perfume que su hermano usaba. Olía tan bien que Rin incluso sonrojó levemente, recordando cuando su gemelo le abraza y ella le olía el cuello. Era el mismo aroma. Sin embargo, el "buen" momento se vio arruinado cuando vio algo dentro de uno de los bolsillos de dicha prenda.

Una cajita de terciopelo sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos del saco de su hermano. Rin la tomó en sus manos y temerosa abrió de esta. Sus ojos se aguaron al ver el hermoso anillo de bodas que había dentro. Era obvio para quien seria y eso fue lo que precisamente borró hasta la última pizca de cordura que aún se conservaba dentro de su mente. Las voces en su cabeza ahora eran gritos de locura y todas decían lo mismo:

" _¡Mátala, mátala, mátala!"_

Sí… tenía que matarla.

—Lo siento por la tardanza. —Miku regresó a la sala y encontró a Rin sentada mientras tomaba un poco de vino, aunque algo le extrañaba al notar como ésta temblaba levemente— Rinny… ¿Estas bien?

—Ah, si… Solo me duele un poco el estómago. —Sonrió forzadamente— ¿Me podrías decir dónde está el baño?

—Oh claro. Hiendo por el pasillo al dormitorio, la primera puerta a la izquierda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rin se levantó, dirigiéndose donde su amiga le había indicado y una vez dentro del baño, se encerró en este, respirando con dificultad mientras veía su reflejo, el cual ya no parecía ser más ella.

Rin Kagamine había llegado ese día con su amiga sintiendo mucha inseguridad, como todo en su vida, pero ahora estaba más que decidida con lo que haría. No daría marcha atrás y estaba segura que una vez Miku desapareciera, el amor que dolorosamente había guardado, finalmente alcanzaría a su hermano.

Antes de salir del baño, la rubia intentaba calmarse, pese a todo aún estaba nerviosa y dudaba sobre ciertas cosas como si deshacerse del cuerpo de Miku una vez la haya matado o dejarla ahí para que la encontraran. También tenía que salir del edificio asegurándose de que nadie le viera para no relacionarla con el homicidio. Ya se había creado una cuartada por si llegaban a interrogarla e incluso les había pagado a unas cuantas personas en su colegio para que dijeran que la habían visto ahí.

Aun así, incluso con todos los nervios, llegaba un momento en toda su locura, que a Rin no le importaba bañarse con la sangre de su amiga al matarla de manera lenta y dolorosa, tal y como en su sueños. Pero no, no podía, si Len se enterara… tal vez lo perdería, ahora sí, para siempre.

Finalmente la Kagamine se decidió por salir del baño intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido para que Miku no le notara. Ya tenía el arma cargada en sus manos y se acercaba discretamente donde la aquamarina, quien yacía sentada en el mueble dándole la espalda mientras tomaba de su vino. Cuando se encontró en la distancia apropiada para atinarle, Rin alzó el arma, apuntándole en la cabeza, mas justamente cuando iba disparar, golpeó accidentalmente con una mesa que estaba cerca.

— ¿Rin? —La Hatsune se giró y al momento de hacerlo, observó con sorpresa el revolver que le apuntaba, sostenido por su mejor amiga— ¡¿RIN?!

—No dejare que me lo quites…

Disparó, sin embargo Miku se movió a tiempo y la bala dio contra el hombro en vez de la cabeza. La peliturquesa estaba herida, pero peleaba y prueba de ello fue cuando se lanzó a atacar a la rubia, batallando para arrebatarle la pistola.

El revolver salió volando cayendo en el suelo, ya sin arma, Rin atacó a Miku, jalándole del cabello y rasguñándola. La mayor tomó rápidamente de la botella de vino, golpeando a la contraria en la cabeza con este. Aquello funcionó para que la soltara y pudiera huir, sin embargo, al caer Rin en el suelo, quedó cerca de su pistola, por lo que la tomó, disparando a la pantorrilla de su amiga.

Ahora Miku cojeaba, pero no se detenía. Solo necesitaba salir y pedir ayuda, incluso si no sobrevivía, alguien vería a Rin y así ella no se saldría con la suya.

La Kagamine quiso disparar nuevamente para detener a la peleadora ojiesmeralda, pero en su máxima estupidez, notó que no había puesto todas las balas en el revólver, solamente dos. Tal vez se había confiado demasiado, pero no había tiempo para arrepentimientos o quejas. Sin dudarlo, nuevamente se lanzó contra su amiga, jalándole de su largo cabello aqua, mientras ésta última intentaba liberarse.

Entre tanto forcejeo, Rin empujó a Miku hacían adelante, haciendo que se golpeara contra una pared frente a ella, quedando tirada en el suelo sin moverse.

La respiración de Rin era entrecortada. Su corazón estaba exaltado, latiendo aceleradamente. El vestido rojo que traía ese día estaba manchado con algo de sangre de la Hatsune y un poco de la suya. Al ver su ropa y luego ver a su víctima, involuntariamente sus labios empezaron a temblar hasta formar una sonrisa ancha e inquietante, para finalmente soltar una carcajada sonora y enfermiza.

— ¿Qué se siente estar muerta, asquerosa perra? —Se acercó donde el cuerpo de la otra chica, pero al momento de hacerlo, ésta hizo un leve movimiento, revelando que en realidad no estaba muerta, sino inconsciente— Mierda… siempre te sales con la tuya.

Buscando con la mirada, intentando hallar algo que pudiera usar de arma, su vista se detuvo en la botella que Miku había usado, precisamente para golpearla, ahora estaba rota y podía usarla para matarla, clavándoselo en su cuello, por ejemplo.

—Cuando me golpeaste con esto… me tomaste por sorpresa… —Dijo una vez tenía la botella rota en sus manos y caminó de vuelta donde su víctima— Pero es algo de esperarse de la gran Hatsune Miku ¿Verdad? Batalladora hasta el final, siempre decías eso. —Se inclinó donde la aquamarina y alzó la botella, ya apuntando a su cuello— Y sí, peleaste y sí… este es el final.

Estaba decidida, iba a clavárselo y la mataría. Estaba sonriendo, finalmente, algo malo sucedía en la vida perfecta de Miku. Ahora le tocaba a ella ser feliz. Estuvo a punto de clavarle la botella, pero entonces, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de su concentración.

— ¿Rin…?

Reconocería aquella voz donde fuera. Con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo, Rin alzó su mirada, chocando con su reflejo, con su gemelo. Len estaba parado frente a la puerta. Regresaba del trabajo, cierto, Miku lo había mencionado, pero ella lo olvidó por completo.

El chico le veía con terror y mortificación. No, precisamente aquella mirada, no quería que le viera así.

— ¡Len, esto no es lo que parece! —Ella se incorporó, soltando la botella que había tenido en manos y se alejó de la inconsciente chica.

Después de hacer dicha acción, el rubio rápidamente se acercó dónde Miku, tomándola con un brazo mientras que con la mano libre, colocó dos dedos encima del cuello de la peliturquesa, asegurándose que estuviera viva.

—Ah… tiene pulso. Gracias a dios… —Len abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Miku ante las narices de su hermana— Creí que te había perdido… —Le susurró con cariño a su pareja.

—N-no… —Masculló Rin con ojos rebosando en lágrimas y se agachó para tomar la botella que había dejado caer, acercándose donde su gemelo— No… ¿Por qué? No se supone que esto… terminaría así… —Alzó la botella al momento que decía aquellas palabras.

Len miró lo que su gemela hacía, notando rápidamente sus intenciones, pero no se inmutó, solamente le miró con severidad.

— ¿Vas a matarme, Rin…? —Preguntó con un tono de voz seria, provocando que la otra temblara— No seas tonta… tú no eres así. —Con delicadeza, Len dejo el cuerpo de Miku en el suelo para levantarse y acercarse donde su alterada hermana— Suelta eso, Rin. —Le ordenó.

—No… —Contestó ella con voz temblorosa. Había bajado la botella, pero se aferraba a esta con la mano.

—Suéltalo… —Dijo Len, esta vez con suavidad, tomando las manos de Rin, hasta finalmente hacer que ella soltara la botella y ésta última se lanzó a sus brazos— Buena niña.

—Len… y-yo, lo lamento tanto… —Decía la chica entre sollozos y aferrándose lo más que podía a su reflejo.

—Rin ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? —Le cuestionaba su gemelo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Porque fui una idiota por eso… —Respondía con dificultad la rubia— Envidiaba tanto a Miku… le tenía celos porque te tenia para ella…

—Pero Rin, soy tu hermano ¿No? La sangre es más espesa que el agua ¿Por qué tenías celos de Miku? —Le espetaba cada vez más confundido.

—Porque… —Rin se separó de su hermano y le miró directamente a sus ojos celestes— te amo, Len… y no como una hermana. De verdad te amo… y mucho. —Su gemelo le miró anonadado— Por eso ataque a Miku, porque creí que te perdería por culpa de ella… lo siento, hermano. De verdad…

— ¿Hiciste todo esto… por mí? —Preguntó él con asombro.

—Sí, sí… lo hice por ti.

—Rin… —Len posó una mano en la mejilla de su gemela, acariciándola con ternura para luego abrazarla una vez más. Rin sonrojó intensamente por las últimas acciones por parte de su hermano. Se aferró lo más que podía a él y olio su cuello, disfrutando su dulce aroma. Era feliz, ella era feliz— Eres tan idiota…

— ¿Qué?

Fue tan rápido que no lo vio venir. Sintió un dolor punzante, seguido de un calor que se extendía. Era sangre, su sangre y esta salía de su estómago. Le habían apuñalado el estómago con una navaja suiza, aquella que su padre le había regalado a Len en su cumpleaños número catorce. Sí, Len, su amado hermano, él le había apuñalado.

Al alzar su mirada, se topó con los ojos vacíos de su gemelo, parecidos a los suyos cuando se había visto en el espejo, incluso la misma sonrisa enfermiza, aunque no tan ancha y desquiciada como la suya. Era una sonrisa de lado, pero al igual que sus ojos, reflejaban gran malicia.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero Len giró la navaja dentro de su estómago al momento que la profundizaba, provocando que vomitara sangre y que la herida se hiciera más grande. Finalmente sacó la navaja y el cuerpo de Rin colapso en el suelo.

Estaba en total shock ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su hermano le había apuñalado? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Quería preguntarle, pero no podía, solo le observaba temerosa y mortificada. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados y llorosos, mientras que de su boca solo salía sangre, aunque no tanto como en su estómago, al cual le hacía presión en un intento vano de parar la hemorragia.

—Deja eso… no funcionara. —Comentó Len al notar lo que hacía— Esa vuelta que hice, fue precisamente para profundizar la herida, haciendo imposible que puedas parar el sangrado. De hecho, incluso estando en un hospital, dudo que pudieran salvarte.

La Kagamine mayor por minutos era incapaz de articular alguna palabra, solo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, tanto, que parecía que sus ojos saldrían de sus cuencas. Era incapaz de salir del gran impacto al mirar finalmente la verdadera cara de su hermano.

—Oh vamos, no me veas así ¿De verdad te sorprende? Creo que era obvio ¿No? —Volvió a sonreír de manera siniestra— Está en nuestros genes, después de todo…

— ¿Por qué…? —Finalmente pudo decir, aunque con mucha dificultad.

—Ah ¿Por qué? Bueno, tomando en cuenta que morirás en unos minutos, supongo que está bien que te lo diga. —Len se agachó, quedando cerca de su hermana— Porque lo arruinaste todo, mi querida gemela, por eso. —Le miró con severidad.

Rin no entendía nada, solamente le observaba con confusión.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he batallado para ser el jefe de la empresa Crypton? Saboteé a varios de los mejores empleados de papá, para que así él no confiara en ellos y decidiera heredarme a MÍ la empresa. —La expresión de confusión de Rin cambio a una de sorpresa— Claro, al final quiso que fuera de los dos y que compitiéramos por quien se quedaría con la empresa. Al final decidiste renunciar a tu derecho y dejármelo todo a mí. Esa fue posiblemente la única cosa inteligente que hiciste en tu vida.

Los ojos de la rubia estaban rojos y aguados al no parar de llorar.

—Lo tenía listo. Ya tenía planificado todo, incluso me había creado una buena imagen ante nuestro padre y todos los ejecutivos de Crypton. Sabía que si creían que estaba "enamorado" perdidamente de alguien, tendrían más confianza de mí. Sin embargo no contaba con alguien para poder cumplir perfectamente el papel de mi novia y prometida. —Los ojos celestes vacíos de Len se posaron en Miku— Pero entonces la trajiste a nuestra casa. —Rin no podía creer lo que escuchaba— Ella llenaba todas las expectativas que necesitaba. Bonita, inocente, manipulable. Fue fácil enamorarla y bueno, planeaba pedirle matrimonio frente a todos en la cena de gala ¿Tienes ideas de cuanta reputación ganaría con eso?

Dicho eso, Len posó su mano encima de la mejilla de su hermana, mientras la otra le tomaba de su cabeza. Hace solo un momento Rin le había visto con tanto amor y ahora su mirada reflejaba un gran terror hacia él.

—Hice tanto… y tú, estúpida, tuviste que arruinarlo con todo este drama de niña tonta enamorada. —Sonrió— ¿Creíste que por decirme que me amabas, te correspondería? —El empezó a reír mientras que su gemela seguía llorando, pero sin sollozar— De verdad que eres idiota… Tal como cuando niños, yo tengo que arreglar todo tu desastre. —La soltó dejando que su cabeza golpeare con el suelo, aunque estando alfombrado, no se había golpeado con fuerza.

Len sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para tomar la botella con su mano izquierda -tomando en cuenta que su hermana era surda- y se clavó está en su pechó, evitando dar con su corazón o con alguno de sus pulmones. No necesitaba ser una herida seria, solamente que pareciera que había sido atacado por la rubia.

—Asesinato por defensa propia ¿Qué te parece? Junto con la declaración de Miku, seguro que la policía me creerá. —Sonrió tiernamente con falsedad, para luego notar como los ojos de Rin se cerraban lentamente— Oh, ya te estas muriendo. Bueno, supongo que este es el adiós, querida hermana. —Volvió a regalarle aquella falsa sonrisa— Nos vemos en el infierno.

Conforme los ojos de Rin se iban cerrando, por su cabeza pasaban cientos de imágenes, todas incluían a su hermano, aquel falso Len del cual se había enamorado, aunque ella quería creer que el falso era ese que le había asesinado. Tal vez tenía razón, estaba en sus genes, ese tipo de locura, aunque cada uno por sus propias razones. Ella por amor, él por ambición.

Justo antes de morir, Rin Kagamine sintió dolor, pero no era dolor por el golpe en su cabeza o por la puñalada que había recibido. Era un dolor en su corazón. Estaba roto. La persona que más amaba en el mundo, él la había roto.

.

.

.

—Damas y caballeros, sé que actualmente debería estar feliz al recibir el gran honor ser el nuevo jefe de la empresa Crypton, sin embargo, como muchos de ustedes seguro ya sabrán, mi querida hermana gemela, mi mitad, Rin Kagamine, falleció hace poco. —Len dejó de hablar un momento, tomando fuerzas para seguir— Bien si ha sido una pérdida muy trágica, conocía bien a mi hermana. Ella me deseaba lo mejor, quería verme sonreír siempre, pero sobre todo, ella quería que nunca me rindiera con mis sueños. Bueno, justo ahora se ha cumplido uno, pero aún queda otro más... —El rubio observó a su pareja que yacía parada cerca de él en el escenario.

Esa noche Miku se veía bastante hermosa usando un elegante y sexy vestido negro y llevando el cabello amarrado en una media cola, mas aquella mirada pérdida y llena de tristeza se negaba a desaparecer desde el día en que se había enterado que su mejor amiga había muerto. Len la había matado al intentar evitar que Rin la asesinara a ella. Una historia tan trágica, aunque la que fue anunciada en las noticias y en el periódico fue una completamente diferente en el cual decía que la Kagamine había muerto de una enfermedad terminal. Miku no estaba segura si aprobaba eso, pero la muerte de Rin, la verdadera, no era de la incumbencia de nadie. Al menos con la falsa historia, la memoria de Rin no sería manchada.

La Hatsune estaba bastante distraída, pero entonces sintió el contacto de la mano de Len sosteniendo la suya. El apuesto rubio había interrumpido su discurso para acercarse donde ella y ante todos los espectadores, él se puso de una sola rodilla.

—Miku... ¿Te casarías conmigo? —Le preguntó su novio al momento que le enseñaba la hermosa sortija que le había comprado.

Hubo un momento de duda en el que Miku no estaba realmente segura si aceptar casarse con Len, después de todo, había sido precisamente aquella relación suya con el Kagamine lo que llevó a Rin a la locura y a su muerte. Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Len, sufriendo la pérdida de su hermana, echándose la culpa y temiendo el quedarse sólo. En ese momento ella le prometió estar siempre a su lado, después de todo lo amaba.

—Sí, Len… acepto. —Contestó ella, seguido de lanzarse a los brazos de su ahora esposo y besarse mientras los invitados les aplaudían, conmovidos por la bella escena y por el discurso del joven Kagamine.

Tan ingenuos todos.

—Señor Kagamine ¿Me permite unas preguntas, por favor? —Pidió amablemente un reportero al exjefe de la empresa, justo cuando éste se retiraba.

—Por supuesto, pero que sea breve por favor. —Pidió el hombre al momento en que se acomodaba su traje.

—En primer lugar, mis más sentidos pésames por la muerte de su hija. —El entrevistado asintió— ¿Cómo se siente con respecto a su decisión de dejar a su hijo a cargo de Crypton?

—Me siento bien y seguro. Sé que mi empresa está en buenas manos.

— ¿Y cuál es su opinión a que ahora él haya decidido pedirle matrimonio a la señorita Hatsune?

—Mi hijo es un hombre seguro de sí mismo. Si él es feliz con esa chica, yo igual lo estaré.

—Debe estar muy orgulloso de él ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí. Después de todo, mi hijo Len es un chico inteligente y responsable. Todo heredado de su padre, obviamente. —El adulto sonrió de lado— Se podría decir que…

 _Está en nuestros genes._

* * *

 _Les advertí que no sería una historia linda (?_

 _Para hacer esta historia, incluso creé unos cuantos headcanon de este universo. Aquí se los dejo:_

 _1- Rin sufría de esquizofrenia, razón por la que actuaba de manera tan paranoica a lo que refería con Miku y que ella intentaba alejarla de su hermano. Ella no era 100% mala a diferencia de su gemelo._

 _2- Los "genes psicópatas" de Rin y Len fueron heredados de su padre, aunque este tiene su "locura" mas controlada con medicamentos y tratamientos. Él realmente deseaba ver hasta donde llegarían sus hijos por su empresa y apostaba de que Len ganaría por ser hombre. Ignora por completo que su hijo es un asesino._

 _3- Miku era consiente de que Len la "usaba", aunque seguía a su lado porque le amaba. Al igual que el padre de Len, ella ignora que es un asesino._

 _4-Len en esta historia es completamente asexual o bien, no siente atracción o cariño por nadie , más que por el mismo._

 _Pues esos son todos uwu_

 _¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado o lo han odiado? Por favor dejen un review para saber :3_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
